Me atoré en el cierre de tu pantalón
by blue kirito
Summary: Un producto nuevo haría que sus amigos pensaran otra cosa.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Me atoré en el cierre de tu pantalón.**

 **.**

 **Un producto nuevo haría que sus amigos pensaran otra cosa.**

 **Aladdin x Alibaba**

 **.**

Imperio Kou.

Aladdin pasea por los corredores alegremente, con una enorme y linda sonrisa pintada en los labios. Al fin se ha hecho de un tiempo libre y ¿qué mejor para aprovecharlo que con su mejor amigo? Bueno, siendo honesto Alibaba le tiene completamente enamorado pero a pesar de ser alguien que pregona no tener pegue con las chicas es lento como el solo ante las insinuaciones nada sutiles del magi. ¿Qué puede ser más claro que un directo me gustas? Quizá si le besara a la fuerza... niega repetidamente con la cabeza, le sabría mal además de ser más una acción digna para Sinbad. ¿Una cita? Menos, la última vez Alibaba llevó a Kougyoku, Hakuryuu y Morgiana, para colmo Judal se sumó tirando todo esfuerzo por la borda. De pronto todo buen humor se va y se pone serio. En su memoria repasa todas las frases que le ha dicho el sacerdote para molestarle, la última vez casi lo golpea porque aseguró que no tenía oportunidad al estar enano. Frunce el ceño y tuerce la boca.

\- Soy más alto que Judal-kun.

Adora a su candidato, prácticamente le idolatra pero la paciencia tiene un límite y la suya, no es la excepción. Se detiene ante una puerta, toca y una vez le contestan entra, cerrando tras de si.

\- ¿Qué haces Alibaba-kun?

Interroga curioso al ver como este se dobla sobre si mismo al frente prestando especial interés a la zona media de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Llegas en buen momento! - dice bastante animado.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Existe un nuevo producto que quiero comercializar en mi compañía.

\- ¿A si?

\- Dime Aladdin. ¿No odias lo mucho que te tardas a la hora de vestir?

\- No realmente. Mi ropa se pone fácil.

La mirada ámbar se paseó por su cuerpo, recriminado en silencio. Ahora que cae en cuenta la ropa de Aladdin deja muy poco a la imaginación, si no enseña el vientre o el pecho son las piernas.

 _«- ¡Que coraje! ¡Me llevaba más de veinte minutos en ponerme todo el vestuario de cuando le conocí! ¡Pongo tanto empeño en lucir elegante y nadie lo nota! ¡Es frustrante! »_

Su semblante se tornó accidentalmente siniestro.

\- ¿Alibaba-kun?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah si! - se aclara la garganta - Bueno quizá exista gente que no tenga ese inconveniente pero amigo mío, ¿te imaginas el tiempo que le toma a alguien como Kouen?

\- Oh, ahora que lo mencionas. La pura armadura debe complicarlo bastante.

\- ¡Exactamente! - anunció victorioso - Mi compañía pretende cambiar el mundo a un nivel más importante que Sinbad-san.

\- ¡Wow!

\- ¡Haré práctica la vida diaria con una línea de productos! ¡Y el primero es el cierre para pantalón!

\- ¡Que bien! - aplaudió emocionado, luego ladeó la cabeza confundido - ¿qué es eso?

\- ¡Esto! - señaló la cremallera en la prenda baja que trae puesta - Olvídate de amarrar cinturones, dar complicados giros a la tela y demás que hacíamos con esto te quitas o pones los pantalones en un santiamén.

\- Je je je suena como uno de tus comerciales. ¿Y cómo funciona?

\- Eje - orgulloso - ¡Así! - colocó el índice y pulgar en la llave, tiró de ella hacia abajo pero se atascó a medio camino - ¿Eh?

\- ¿Debió quedarse ahí?

\- No... - forcejea con el aditamento - e-espera, estoy seguro de que.

\- Si me dices qué hacer te puedo ayudar.

\- Gracias pero es algo vergonzoso - se ruborizó.

\- Vamos, ¿para qué si no están los amigos?

\- S-supongo... - tragó duro.

El magi se inclinó colocando el rostro a pocos centímetros de la zona, poniendo tanta atención que Alibaba se apenó aún más, se sentía tan vulnerable que bien podría jurar que estaba desnudo.

\- No te preocupes, seguramente tienes otras cosas que hacer. Lo resolveré de alguna manera.

\- ¡Superaremos esto juntos!

El mayor no estaba muy convencido de querer continuar. Se riñó mentalmente por ser tan estúpido de usar un producto que aún está en su etapa de desarrollo. Tan distraído estaba que no advirtió el momento en que Aladdin colocó sus manos sobre las suyas, cosa que le puso prácticamente histérico y en un arranque de pavor tiró del cierre con fuerza, este subió y creyó que la pesadilla había terminado hasta que el magi pegó un grito.

\- ¡Ay!

\- ¿Qué sucede!

\- ¡Mi flequillo! ¡Te lo llevaste con esa cosa!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

 _«- Tranquilo Alibaba, que no cunda el pánico. Ya funciona, no debería... »_

Jaló la llave y palideció.

\- S-se a-a-a... ¡atoró de nuevo! B-bueno hay que repetir lo de recién y...

\- ¡No! ¡Duele y podrías dejarme calvo!

\- ¿Y si te cortó el cabello?

\- ¡Sería horrible! ¡Judal-kun no dejaría de molestarme!

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- No lo sé - angustiado.

Sus gritos llamaron la a atención de alguien que valiendole gorro anunciarse se metió al cuarto. Una carcajada estalló para vergüenza de Alibaba y fastidio de Aladdin.

\- ¡Ja ja ja! ¡¿Quién te viera enano pervertido? Según que el unicornio no te pela y bien que se lo andas chupando.

\- Que estoy haciendo qué.

\- No te hagas menso, saboreando su cetro real - sonrió con malicia.

\- ¡Que vulgar! ¡Y no es así!

\- Como digas, lo admitas o no es un asunto que no me interesa.

Se dió la vuelta para irse sin pena ni gloria. Candidato y magi siguieron luchando con el artefacto hasta que dos chicas abrieron la puerta al suponer que la habitación estaba vacía, se quedaron de pie unos segundos, petrificadas.

\- L-lo siento Aladdin-chan no pensé que estuvieran - se cubrió los ojos con la manga de vestido y huyó.

\- Me decepcionas Alibaba-san, obligarlo a esas cochinadas.

\- ¿Uh?

El rubio intentó defenderse pero los ojos asesinos que puso la fanalis además del golpe que se cargó la puerta le hicieron guardar silencio, no fuera a ser el próximo.

\- ¡Ahora me odia!

\- Ya le explicaremos. Mor-san entenderá.

\- ¿En qué concepto me tiene para asegurar que haría algo tan ruin?

\- No es por ti, si me lo pidieras yo...

Los colores se subieron al rostro del mayor que abrió los labios para decir algo cuando apareció Kouen, se adueñó de una silla y de plano se colocó en primera fila.

\- Por mi no se detengan.

\- ¡Esto no te revelará las verdades del mundo ojisan! ¡No es lo que parece!

\- ¡Lárgate! - el rubio furico.

El pelirrojo solo se marchó gracias a la intervención de Koumei que le necesitaba para algunos asuntos de política. Alibaba cayó de rodillas, humillado... con el rostro de Aladdin enterrado en esa zona.

\- Soy tan patético...

Se escuchó un crujido, el magi se liberó para mirar con cariño a su candidato, tocar con suavidad su mentón y besar sus labios para finalmente sonreír.

\- A mis ojos no existe nadie mejor, te amo Alibaba-kun.

\- Tu cabello... - atónito.

\- Ya crecerá~.

Se contemplaron unos segundos y estallaron en carcajadas. Ser la burla del resto puede ser difícil, la vergüenza y burla son algo complicado de afrontar pero lo es menos si no estás solo. Tuvo que pasar algo como esto para que Alibaba entendiera el significado de aquellas palabras pero ahora, puede disfrutar de los dulces besos del magi que flechó su corazón hace años.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Extrañaba hacer este humor simple~.**


End file.
